Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character and fill out this form: '''Name:' Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: ' ' Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. If you don't, your cat will be disregarded. If your entry was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! Leave Your Cats Below Here Mikado '''Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Dusky black tom with grey eyes Personality: Mikado is a polite, soft spoken cat, whom at times can be quite childish and naive. Despite his outward personality, he is shown to have a pretty strong will, and he does have moments where he speaks out his thoughts, revealing an assertive personality trait. Mikado has a much darker side to his personality, stating that, no matter what the situation or whom is involved, whatever action or decision he makes must also benefit himself in some way. In other words, self preservation and self satisfaction trumps all. While in this mindset, Mikado is much more ruthless and manipulative than he appears to be and is very capable at using intimidation to reach his goals. While it may initially seem like Mikado has split personalities, it can be said that the colder version of Mikado is his real personality while his timid side is the fake one. History: Unknown Family: N/A Accepted~! Wolfpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Silvery tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Personality: Calm, loyal, and sometimes random. Likes to impress other cats, but he can sometimes be a nuisance. History: N/A Family: Stealthpaw (sister, alive), Dragonpaw (brother, alive) Extras: None Stealthpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Small smoky-black she-cat with misty-blue eyes. A scar over one eye. Personality: Sneaky, cunning, and quiet, Stealthpaw is really good at stalking through the shadows, her black fur making it easier. She knows battle tecniques no other cat knows, and she will not teach them to anyone, not even her own littermates, afraid she might be betrayed and her strategies would be used against her. History: N/A Family: Dragonpaw, Wolfpaw (brothers) Extras: None Dragonpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Sleek-furred light grey tom with pale stripes. Personality: Curious about everything, always happy. Loves to discover things, and likes keeping them a secret. History: N/A Family: Stealthpaw (sisters), Wolfpaw (brother, alive) Extras: None All by meeeee. Warriors should suffer their pain silently. ~ Tigerclaw All aprroveddd! --Sorry, Harry... You're going to suffer but be very happy... -Ron Weasley 23:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Grell hi gaiz he's gonna be my little murderer Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black tom with striking red eyes. Personality: At first glance, Grell is shy, awkward, and fairly ineffective at his duty as a warrior, ruining even simple things like hunting, cleaning out the elders den, and making his own nest. Whenever he messes something up, he has the tendency to overreact and attempt to commit suicide in a fit of melodramatic humiliation. However, in reality, Grell is over-the-top, flamboyant, and outspoken. He possesses a strong predilection for the color red, and believes that substances which reflect that color, such as fresh blood, can be used to achieve beauty. Furthermore, he is a ruthless, bloodthirsty warrior that is willing to kill his own comrades once he loses interest in them. History: Family: None known haha Extras: He's based off Grell Sutcliff from Kuroshitsuji. 01:12, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Why the name? 07:42, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Wisteriapaw Name: Wisteriapaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, and a long tail Personality: she's silly, but calm in seriosu situations. She can't wait to become a warrior, and hopes she'll be a leader like Stormstar someday. History: Her parents died after she was kitted. Family: Dead Extra: Her tail is really long. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!'']] 23:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Name: Sunhawk Rank: Warrior Appearance: Shining gold Tom with white eyes, black paws, and a red tail. ---- Personality: Sunhawk is dedicated to serving his clan, and is sometimes depressed, mainly because he often thinks of his parents. He is also very lonely, and doesn't take strangers lightly. History: Sunhawk was born in to NightClan, And his parents were later killed by humans. ---- Introduction ---- ::Sunhawk was born seven moons ago, by Darkfoot (father), and Yellowdapple (mother). He became an apprentice a few moons ago, shortly following a brutal snowstorm. After the storm, Sunpaw was on a patrol with his mother and father, and stepped out into the roadway. A snowplow flew past, leaving two gored bodies; his parents. ---- Family: Deceased ---- Sarah.H-B (talk) 02:32, October 4, 2013 (UTC)